This invention relates to new and useful improvements in methods and apparatuses for washing vehicles.
Various types of apparatus are on the market for washing vehicles. Such apparatuses utilize large rotating brushes or other movable members for removing dirt from the vehicle. The equipment used in these apparatuses is complex and expensive and most of the systems are intended only for mass cleaning in commercial operations. In other words, it would not be feasible for the householder or the average small business to have such equipment for washing their cars or trucks since it is more convenient to utilize the services of the commercial establishments. The equipment used in prior apparatuses also has the disadvantage that it frequently damages portions of the vehicle such as chrome trim, antennas, mirrors, paint, etc.